The present invention relates to, for example, a technique of a semiconductor device that transmits signals between two semiconductor chips arranged so as to face each other using inductive coupling of inductors.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54800 describes a semiconductor device that transmits signals between two semiconductor chips arranged so as to face each other using inductive coupling of inductors.
In the case of the semiconductor device that transmits signals between two semiconductor chips arranged so as to face each other using inductive coupling of inductors (induction coils), the inductor is formed on the top surface side of each of the two semiconductor chips, and the two semiconductor chips are laminated on each other so that the top surfaces thereof face each other.
However, bonding pads that are external terminals of the semiconductor chips are formed on the top surface side of each semiconductor chip as similar to the inductors. Therefore, in order not to overlap the bonding pads of one semiconductor chip with the other semiconductor chip, it is necessary to arrange the semiconductor chips while shifting the planar positions thereof from each other.
The inventors of the application studied the semiconductor device having the above-described structure, and found that there are objects in terms of improvement in performance of the semiconductor device from the viewpoint of the reliability of signal transmission and multiple functions of the semiconductor device.
The other objects and novel features will become apparent from the description of the specification and the accompanying drawings.
A semiconductor device according to an embodiment includes a first semiconductor chip having a first inductor formed on the first top surface side and a second semiconductor chip having a second inductor formed on the second top surface side. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are laminated on each other so that the first top surface and the second top surface face each other. Further, a plurality of first pads of the first semiconductor chip is provided along each of a first chip side and a second chip side among four sides of the first top surface. Further, each of the first pads is not overlapped with the second semiconductor chip in planar view.
According to the above-described embodiment, it is possible to improve the performance of a semiconductor device that transmits signals using inductive coupling of inductors.